The present invention is related to managing use of security keys.
There is increasing need for data security and security keys in data processing systems. Current techniques include, for example, encryption of user data, which can help protect the user data even in the event that it is obtained by an unauthorized party. Data processing systems (including storage systems) that provide data security such as user data encryption generally utilize a large number of security keys such as data encryption keys, and require resources for the secure creation, distribution, use and destruction of these security keys. Many systems may employ one or more dedicated key management server systems which are responsible for such key management activities.